New Girl to New Maid
by KabuKun
Summary: Haruka is not my character!MatsuokaHaruka/Kyouya.OneShot. hope you enjoy, and sorry if poorly written. wrote this a while back for someone, and haven't updated it at all.


New Girl to New Maid

New Girl to New Maid

just so all of you know, this will start and be a story in a journal. this journal belongs to Matsuoka Haruka. this also means that it will be told in her voice. well time to start!

hi, i'm Matsuoka Haruka. today was my first day at Ouran Gakuen. i had made a lot of friends, even some strange goofy ones. well i'll start at this morning, i woke up at 6 a.m like usual. hopped in the shower, yada yada. when i arrived at Ouran, i saw that i could possibly get lost in this school quite easily. i found out that i was in class 2A, i also noticed someone else. he was quiet, seemed distant and very cold. he had dark black hair and pale skin. he wore glasses and he sat right in front of me. i never really saw him talk to anyone, but he was at the top of the class. during lunch a guy with blonde hair had come to get him. 'i wonder where theyre going?' well later that day i found out exactly what they did in they're spare time. "Oi, Haruka. Do you have a boyfriend?" "Uh, no.Why?" "Come with us." "Hey, where are we going?" "It's a surprise!" 'oh boy, what have i gotten myself into?' my friends dragged me all the way to a music room. "The 3rd music room...what, are we going to listen to some music?"girls chuckle they opened the door and all of a sudden rose petals just came flowing out. once the petals disappeared someone who had blonde wavy hair and gorgeous blue eyes, greeted us in. 'wait, this is that guy who took what's his name. wow, i dont even know his name, thats pathetic of me.' "Welcome ladies. How may we be a service to you four beauties." all of a sudden two of the girls turned red because they saw an adorable little boy just coming to the door.while this happened, Seika, the girl that didnt fall to the ground at the sight of the little boy. wait, how old is he?! "Tamaki you surely know how to greet ladies, but i am afraid if Honey-san keeps driving these two to there knees with just a yawn i think the amount of people who come to see you will go down." "Please dont say that, Seika-chan." tama-chan looks sad thanks to that comment "Oh, and by the way, we have a new comer. Tamaki Suou this is Haruka Matsuoka." tama bows to Haruka "Ah, it is very nice to meet you Matsuoka-chan, or may i call you Haruka-chan?" "Oh, you can call me Haruka-chan." "Haruka-chan it is." Seika whispers to tamaki for a second and then goes and sits down on the couch alone. while the other two are enjoying cake and tea over by the little one, and sitting next to him is a very tall man. "Haruka-chan, this way." tamaki directed my attention back to him. "Suou-san..." "Please, please, call me Tamaki." "Okay, Tamaki, what exactly is this place?" "Oh, Seika didnt tell you? well this is our host club. we are here to make you ladies, or any of our customers, happy." "...a host club. Why did Seika-san take me here?" we finally approached our destination. all i could see was the back of someone's head. he was sitting on a couch and what looked like, working on a laptop. "Kyouya. you have a customer today, so stop typing and look at us!" Tamaki, easily seen as getting annoyed by this mysterious Kyouya. the boy got up and turned around. "Ohayou, and thank you for designating me today." when he stood up from his bow i noticed who he was. "Youre the guy that sits in front of me at class!" right now i am turning red from just noticing how loud i actually said that. when i looked around no one was even staring at me, a few people were chuckling including Tamaki. i felt embarrased, so i just looked down to hide my blush. "Oh, youre Haruka Matsuoka. i never did fully introduce myself to you. Gomen." all of a sudden my mind switched over to what Kyouya said. ' i designated him. when the heck did i do that!' my head shot up and when i saw Kyouya's face, it looked diferent than when we were in class. he had a light smile on his face. just then i think i blushed even more shades of red. Tamaki walked off to Seika when i was mystified by Kyouya's smile. "come sit down, Matsuoka-chan." all i could do at that moment was nod my head. when he sat back down beside me i felt happy and yet scared. scared because he could possibly reject my feelings for him. sure i just really met him, but admiring from afar isn't bad, is it? "Haruka. Haruka, are you listening to me?" "Huh? Oh, im sorry. i was spacing out." "Haruka, look at me." because i forced myself to keep looking down, Kyouya, with his soft hands, cupped my chin and picked my head up. "Why are you crying, Haruka." he noticed, wiping them away, before i even noticed the tears forming at my eyes. "i dont know. Kyouya, i...i dont know how to say this but i-i like you, kyouya." the expression on his face quickly changed to a surprised look, but then back to a calm and joyed look. "is that all, Haruka." he then pecked me on my forehead and continued talking lowly. "Haruka, come to this place after school." "uh, okay." he gave me a piece of paper with an address on it. After school, i rushed home and changed, and finally went to the address Kyouya gave me. when i got there, i noticed that the address he gave me was to a big mansion. i went to the door and rang the bell. "one minute." was all i heard, i couldnt tell if it was a woman's voice or a man's. the door opened, and Kyouya was standing in the doorway. he wasnt wearing his uniform, just something casual. "im glad you came, Haruka." "oh, it wasnt a problem." "please come in. thank you again for coming." "your welcome. umm, sorry for asking, but where are we going, Kyouya-san." "do you like talking to people formally? or is it just a habit, Haruka." "no, it is just out of respect." "respect, huh. heh. well, then please lose that respect, but not fully. call me Kyouya." "what do you mean lose respect, but not fully?" "how far back do you remember, Haruka?" "well, pretty far. why?" "today is when you first met me right. so how can you be so sure you like me the way you do?" "well, don't you believe in love at first sight." "no. in fact you dont either. i say this because this isn't the first time we have met, Haruka." "uh, what do you mean? i never met you before." "actually you have. we were 5 years old at the time.a few years after your father left your mother. here, these are pictures of us together." at this time we are sitting in his room, me on his bed and him in a chair at his desk. "but why dont i remember this?" "i dont know but..." right now kyouya is right in front of your face, just about to kiss you. "...this is why you love me." he leans you back on the bed, as he kisses you. he asks for entrance, and you grant it to him. when he goes up for air, he asks you a question. "Haruka. would you stay with me always?" "yes, of course i would, Kyouya-san." you, to caught up in the moment, forget to just call him Kyouya. he chuckles, and leans back in for another kiss. "let no one know of this at school. but if you want you can stay with me as my maid. would you like that?" "that would be nice. your own _personal _maid."


End file.
